


Diving Into Dark

by arnon_bleyheart



Series: Tony's Sinister Love Life [2]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dry Orgasm, I Tried, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rimming, Slightly Out Of Character, a sequel!, how did this happen, only slightly though, poor steve, this is kinda soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnon_bleyheart/pseuds/arnon_bleyheart
Summary: “One hell of an admirer you got there,” Clint’s tone was sarcastic, but his eyes were calculating,“Impressed someone special recently, huh?”





	Diving Into Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So here's part 2 of that thing I made. Hope you all like it. I really suggest reading the first one first tho. Unbetaed like all my works. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Enjoy !

Tony can’t remember the last time he had nothing to do. Almost all his life, he’s always busy with something. Whether it's saving the world, upgrading techs of his own or for the team, completing projects for SI, or even finishing  _ paperwork _ . So when he woke up from his own bed that morning (that in itself was weird), he made sure he didn’t forget anything by making JARVIS triple check his schedules and projects.

“For the third time, Sir. You currently have no open projects, no paperworks, no pressing upgrades, no meetings, no gala, and the earth is not currently facing any substantial threat.” the AI snarked, probably annoyed for having to repeat himself a few times already. Tony thanked him, and flopped back on his bed.  _ What do I wanna do today? _ He wondered as he rolled around lazily in his bed. But then his eyes caught a glimpse of a crumpled paper on his bedside. His throat tightened, and his mind travelled back to the events of last month.

His kidnapping-turned-date was memorable, to say the least. If he focused just a little too hard, he could still feel Victor’s strong grip on his hips. Probably what surprised him the most was the way Victor had let him go, just like that. The spot next to him was cold when he woke up, save for a note in neat cursive handwriting in green ink. A phone number was written along with “I’ll be waiting.” He felt a sting in his heart, which he carefully ignored.

Tony had crumpled the note in his hand as he flew back to the tower, but he didn’t throw it away. It didn’t feel right, and Tony refused to analyze his reasoning further than that. He didn’t say anything to any of the team members, only a short, cryptic explanation to a worried looking Steve and before the Captain could ask further details he threw out a crude joke before fleeing to the safety and quiet of his room. Steve still stares at him sometimes with the Captain-America-Is-Disappointed-In-You look to probably guilt him into talking, and Natasha studies him like a particularly interesting book on how to torture someone without killing them for eternity. But he knows better than to say anything. He doesn’t know where he stands with Victor, and there is no need to invite fire to his own home for a one night stand that doesn’t mean anything. (His heart twists and tightens whenever he thinks about it, but he quickly and efficiently shoves that feeling down, like all other feelings he’s uncomfortable in exploring.)

He’s not sure he’s tricking anybody though. They just knew him too well, and most of them are required to be good at reading people. He wondered how long until someone figured it out.  _ Probably never _ . He thought privately. He’s not sure he believes himself, but maybe if he said it enough times he’ll start to.

Without realizing it, he had taken the paper and was toying with it. He sighed and closed his eyes, and he could feel the ghost of Victor’s touches on his skin. Tony shook his head.  _ Snap out of it. You’ve done countless one night stands, no reason for this to be different.  _ He placed the paper inside his bedside drawer and went down to the kitchen.

He was greeted by Clint, who was eating what he recognized as Thor’s poptarts. Tony raised an eyebrow, but Clint mimed for him to shut up. Tony chuckled.

“Where is everybody?” Tony asked as he started the coffee machine.

“Steve’s running with Nat, Bruce is somewhere around his lab, Thor’s up there,” Clint made a vague gesture to the sky,”and I’m right here.” he gestured to his body.

Tony nodded. He should check on Bruce, maybe they could start a new project together.

“Oh, and these came for you.” Clint flung a bouquet of flowers. Tony frowned.

“From who?”

“No sender,” Clint popped another tart in his mouth,”Online anonymous order.”

Tony eyed the bouquet. The arrangement consisted of Stargazer Lilies, Salvias, and Tuberoses. Tony’s eyes widened as he realized what the bouquet meant.

“One hell of an admirer you got there,” Clint’s tone was sarcastic, but his eyes were calculating,“Impressed someone special recently, huh?”

Tony carefully schooled his expression into a cheerful expression to mask his surprise.

“Well you know I’m popular, Bird Brain, don’t be jealous.”

Tony can tell Clint didn’t believe him, but he didn’t press further either. The coffee pot stopped whirring, and Tony grabbed his mug. He sipped the near scalding coffee while eyeing the bouquet once more.

_ Is he serious? Did Victor really send me these? What the hell happened to subtlety? _

With his mind running free, Tony walked towards the elevator. He contemplated for a while, before pressing the button to his floor. As the elevator dinged open on his floor, he asked,

“J, where is that vase Pepper got me?”

“Top left counter of the drawer, Sir.”

Tony mumbled his thanks, grabbing the vase and filled it with water. He placed the flower carefully inside the water filled vase.

“I should probably call, right? Just to say thank you.” he mumbled to himself, as he walked back to his bedroom. He looked at the drawer, dared himself, and grabbed the note inside. Tony then looked around his desk.

“Aha!” he exclaimed when he saw a burner phone on the edge of his table.

_ Should I really do this? Should I really call him, just like that? And what if he didn’t mean anything by it? Wait wait I’m just calling to say thank you. Yeah! That’s it. It’s just a thank you,doesn’t have to mean anything. _

Before he could second guess himself further, he dialed the number. Victor picked up on the second ring. His rich, deep voice greeted his ears.

“I take it you received the bouquet?”

Tony’s heart started to race, and his mind was in a different place, travelling back in time to when they had their date.”Tony?”

“Yeah! Yeah, yeah,” Tony startled,”Thank you for...the flowers are lovely. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Salvias here. Or maybe I have. Pepper usually orders all the bouquets and…” Victor’s chuckle cut him off,” You’re rambling, Darling. I’m currently in New York for a …business trip, of sorts. I’m staying at Archer Hotel. Room 2021 at 6 pm. Ask for a Mr. Alil. I’ll be waiting.” and the line went dead.

Tony gawked at his phone,”Well that went better than expected.” Tony sighed,” J, what time is it?”

“It’s currently 10.27 in the morning, Sir.” Tony rubbed his forehead.

“Set a reminder for 4.30 this evening, please, and prepare the motorcycle. Anyway, is Bruce still in the lab?”

\------

” I swear, J, one of these days, I’m gonna put you in a toaster.” Tony grumbled as he climbed up to his floor. JARVIS had set a reminder alright, the AI had blasted Britney’s “Toxic”, which startled him, who was helping Bruce with a prototype stretch suit for the Hulk. Bruce had glanced at him, confused. Tony just threw at hasty goodbye before heading up to his floor, face heating up.

Tony took a brisk but relaxing shower, and put on a black shirt and his favorite black leather jacket with a pair of dark washed jeans. He checked himself once in the mirror, nodding to himself, then headed down to the garage. He saw Steve there, checking up on his bike. Tony had given back his vintage bike when the Captain moved in. Steve takes it out often and checks up on it every week. His face lit up when he spotted Tony, but then frowned when he examined Tony’s getup.

“Going somewhere?” he asked, tone casual, his eyes were anything but.

“Got a date today. I might be home late, or not be home at all. Don’t wait up.” Tony flippantly answered as he checked on his own bike. He missed the flash of jealousy that crossed Steve’s eyes. When he turned towards the man, his expression had been schooled into a cheerful one,” Well, have fun. Don’t be reckless.”

Tony noticed the strained smile and tone, but chose to ignore it. He climbed on his bike, smirked and waved goodbye at Steve,” Bye, Mom,” before taking off.

The wind felt cool and harsh on his gloveless hands, and he tried hard not to let his mind wonder. But of course that’s exactly what it did. The warm tingle in his stomach when he heard Victor’s voice earlier was not expected but not uncomfortable.It made him remember the soft touches that came with that voice before. He shivered and pulled his jacket close. He hates how he can’t help but feel anticipation about tonight’s meeting. With that in mind, Tony sped up his bike and raced through the traffic, letting JARVIS maneuver his course.

Soon enough, he slowed to a stop in front of the lobby of Archer Hotel. The receptionist was eyeing him with clear jealousy as he asked for Mr.Alil. She led him to the elevator, swiping her card and practically punching the 20 th floor button. Tony flashed one of his press smiles and threw a thank you just before the door shut close. He laughed silently as the elevator rose up, feeling bad for the poor jealous girl.

When he arrived at Victor’s door his nervousness came back in waves. His hand stopped just before pressing the bell. _ Okay, here I am.Fuck this! Why am I so nervous? _ He took a deep breath, then rang. No answer. He tried again. Nobody answered the door. His nervousness took over and he turned back to walk out of there. He whirled into Victor instead.

“Damn it, who the fu…” Tony swore as he took a step back but stopped as he looked up.  _ Damn, why does he always look so good? _ Victor was a vision. The brown coat he’s wearing complimented the slick black turtleneck underneath. His dark curls were unruly, some of them hanging on his forehead. A casual smirk decorated his face, and his eyes zeroed in on his guest. Tony felt lightheaded.

“You look very nice.” Victor complimented. Tony was still very distracted. Thankfully, his brain flirts on autopilot.

“You don’t look half bad either, Mr.Alil.” Tony attempted a teasing smirk,”Very packed schedule tonight, I see.” Victor just chuckled. Tony hates how the man has so much composure.

Tony took a step back to give space for Victor to unlock the door. He examined the man with interest.

“Latverian business. Had a very promising meeting with the king of Wakanda earlier that rang a bit long. King T’Challa is an acquaintance of yours, yes?” Victor swiped his access card and held the door open for him. Tony wanted to laugh at how gentlemanly a villain is treating him, but at the same time he swooned.  _ Damn it Tony, control of yourself! _

_ _

“Well, him and I rarely meet nowadays, unless it’s Avenger’s business.”

Victor held a hand out, and it took Tony a while to realize that he’s asking for his jacket. Tony explored the room while Victor hung both jackets. “I personally like spending time with Shuri more.”

Tony sat on the edge of the bed, bouncing slightly. His eyes followed Victor as he took off his shoes.

“I have heard about the intelligent princess. I would love to be given a chance to work with her, or at least converse.” An image of Shuri rewiring her brother’s car struck him, and he laughed.

“Yeah, working with Shuri is always a blast. Anyway, why did you ask me to come here?”  _ Well fuck brain why did you blurt that out? Fuck me. _

_ _

Victor looked straight at him, his eyes serious as he stalked closer to Tony. Tony can practically feel the hunger and want rolling off of the man, or is it himself? He can’t tell anymore. His body is practically shaking with want.

“I think you know why, Darling.”

Tony surged forward at the same time Victor reached out for him. Their lips found each other, clashing harshly. Victor’s arm circled his waist, settling on his lower back while pressing them closer. Tony felt devoured with how intense the kiss was. When they separated to take a much needed breath, he couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of him.

“We’re like horny teenage boys who’ve never kissed before.” Tony shook his head lightly, still chuckling. He ran his hand through Victor’s curls, while his other hand clutched the villain’s shoulder. Victor’s smile was so soft, and the fondness in his eyes were so palpable Tony felt overwhelmed. His heart felt raw. He both hated and loved the feeling.

Victor pressed several soft kisses on his lips, and he had to swallow the urge to giggle. How dare Victor make him this giddy. A question crossed his mind.

“Victor, wait. Want to ask you something.” gasped Tony in between kisses. Victor placed one last kiss before pulling away a bit.

“Go ahead, Dear.”

Victor pressed their foreheads together, still smiling softly. Tony’s chest tightened. He gaped, for a moment forgetting what he wanted to ask. Victor frowned slightly, worried.

“What is it, Tony?”

“Victor, what are we?” Victor raised an eyebrow.

“Humans, I would say.” Tony rolled his eyes, laughing. He poked Victor’s cheek in mock annoyance.

“Not that, stupid. I mean, what is our relationship? Is this a one time thing? Because I need to know if we’re gonna be exclusive.” Tony brushed a wayward curl away.

Victor contemplated for a bit. He eyed Tony, and a grin appeared. Tony hates (loves) how it makes him young and boyish.

“I told you before that I’m attracted to you. I would love an opportunity to get to know you more. Explore this relationship to the fullest, so to say. I don’t expect exclusivity from you right now, though that might change later.”

Tony nodded to himself. That, he can work with. “I will give you my full attention if you gave me yours. The rest sounds doable enough. Though,” Tony smiled at Victor sweetly, then continued,”If this is a ploy to destroy the world through me, I’m going to rip your balls and glue them to your mouth. Now kiss me.”

Victor cackled before dipping down for another kiss. This one was slow, but deep. Unlike the one they shared earlier, this left him feeling calm and sated. Tony hummed his content and circled his arms around Victor’s neck. Victor’s hands traced lower and lower until it reached Tony’s ass. He gave it a pinch, which made Tony gasp, then petted it. His mouth moved to Tony’s neck, ravaging his nape, leaving marks for all to see.

_ Pepper is gonna murder me if this blows out in the news tomorrow.  _ Tony thought to himself. Tony didn’t really care. People already assumed everything about his sex life, why not give them something to gawk at? Tony chuckled to himself.  _ They gawk at me all the time anyway. Bloodsuckers. _

A particular sharp bite brought his attention back to Victor. Victor licked the sting.

“Focus on me.” he growled. He fucking growled. Tony felt his knees go jelly. Thankfully Victor’s hands were still cupping his ass, supporting him a little bit.

“Not that I don’t…ah! Don’t love this,” he gestured loosely at Victor and his neck,” but I want something inside me, fast.” he whispered the last part directly to Victor’s ear.

Victor pulled away a little bit, pressed a deep kiss on Tony’s lips, then lifted him up, moving them both to bed. Tony sprawled on the bed, Victor climbing on top of him. He practically clawed Victor’s back trying to get Victor naked. Victor chuckled at him. “So impatient.’

He pulled back to take off his sweater. Tony stared unashamedly at the displayed skin. Victor smirked cockily when he noticed.

“Would you like to undress yourself or?”

Tony grinned wickedly at that.

“Or.”

Victor pulled him upright so he sat down and made quick work of his clothes. Soon all of them joined Victor’s in a discarded heap on the floor. Victor’s hands immediately returned to his ass, squeezing and kneading it while his lips travelled Tony’s exposed chess. Tony groaned and writhed beneath all the attention.

Victor leaned back, breathing heavily as he admired his work. Tony looked beautifully debauched with marks like red stars littering his pale skin. The man himself spread himself open invitingly, smiling at Victor. The contrast between his lewd gesture and the sweet smile drove Victor insane with want.

“Come take what you want, Doctor.” Tony purred. 

Victor set to work. He flipped Tony on his stomach, lifting Tony’s legs so he was on all fours. Tony looked back and shook his head.

“This position is hard for my body, I’m not that young anymore, Vic,” he then proceeded to flop down on the pillows so only his lower half is lifted,”This is better.” he winked at Victor.

He heard the bed creak and the spring gave away before Victor’s body covered his, his back to Victor’s muscular chest.

“Whatever you want, Darling.”

Tony shivered as Victor mouthed the words to his ear. His mouth then travelled lower and lower, leaving tiny nips and hickeys all over until he reached his ass. Victor parted the cheeks, and licked the hole experimentally before diving in. Tony nearly screamed. Victor’s tongue worked his hole expertly, jabbing in and out, massaging his walls. Tony gripped the pillows tightly, muffling his moans in them. He whined when Victor pulled back suddenly.

“Wha..why?”

Tony tried to look back, but Victor tugged his head back by the chin and claimed his lips roughly.

“Don’t you dare keep your voice away from me. I want to hear all of them.” Victor painted when he let go. He then went back to tongue-fucking Tony to oblivion.

Tony had lost most of his brain function from want when he felt two fingers prodding at his hole. He let out a bunch of useless gargle as Victor slowly stretched him out. Tony clenched around the digits, yearning for something more to fill him up. Victor added a third finger, and then a fourth soon after. Tony wailed. It’s not enough. He craved something more. Thankfully, Victor also seemed to be getting more and more impatient. Tony hissed when he pulled away. Victor reached for the drawer but a hand shot up to stop him. Tony was looking at him with determination in his eyes.

“Go without.”

Tony then rolled on his back, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, that was getting tiring.”

Victor ignored his last remark.

“Are you sure, Tony?” he gazed at those brown doe eyes, looking for any sign of doubt. There was none. Victor shook his head lightly while chuckling. He still moved slowly, giving Tony the chance to change his mind. He hooked his fingers on Tony’s soft hole, opening him up. He looked back at Tony for confirmation one last time, but Tony growled impatiently.

“Hurry up!”

Victor was reminded temporarily of a soft angry kitten. He suppressed a laugh, and pressed in. Tony sagged in relief as Victor filled him up. Victor threw him a smirk, before moving suddenly in a near punishing pace. Tony gripped Victor’s biceps, digging his nails in. Victor hissed, but continued his pace. He leaned down to place kisses all over Tony’s face.

“You’re so gorgeous. You feel so tight around me, Darling.” Victor growled to his ears.

“Mhmm…flatterer…agh!”

Tony choked off a moan as Victor angled his thrust just right. Victor swiped a stray hair from Tony’s forehead, then kissed the corner of Tony’s mouth slowly. The contradiction of pace pushed Tony over. He came shouting Victor’s name, came splattering between their bodies. But Victor didn’t slow down. Instead, he increased his pace, abusing Tony’s prostate.

“Vic,wh….wait! Slow…mhhm…down..ah!”

Tony wailed out as he came a second time, this time dry. He felt tears gathering in the corner of his eyes from sensory overload, felt his hole clenching tightly. Victor shuddered and came with a groan inside him. Victor slumped on him, his cock still twitching softly inside Tony.

Tony circled his arms around him, trailing soft kisses along his neck.

Victor rolled over and reached blindly, lifting up his sweater. Tony watched him as he lifted both his legs to his shoulder, exposing his still dripping hole. As Victor cleaned him thoroughly, he felt his own cock gave a slight twitch.  _ If I wasn’t so spent, I would ride him like a bull. _

Victor must have noticed his interest, because he laughed. The sound of it made Tony feel warm inside.

“Do you want to go again?”

Tony hit his bicep.

“Are you insane? That last one already hurt more than it should.”

Victor cleaned himself, then flung the sweater carelessly to the floor. He then crawled up and settled in Tony’s arms. They both stayed silent for a while, collecting themselves. Tony played with Victor’s curls absentmindedly.

“How should I contact you?” asked Victor. The question startled Tony, who was dozing off.

“Contact me?”

“Yes. When I want to preposition you for another date, should I just send a bouquet?”

Tony laughed, pushing himself off a bit so he and Victor can make eye contact.

“This counts as a date?”

Victor raised an eyebrow.

“This doesn’t?”

Tony laughed again, tracing Victor’s eyebrow slowly.

“Alright, let’s say it is. What makes you so sure that there will be another one?” Tony added a little snark to the question. He won’t make this too easy.

But Victor was one step ahead. He kissed Tony hard instead of answering, Tony was a bit dazed when he pulled away.

“Will you really reject me if I ask?”

Tony snapped out of it and poked Victor in the chest.

“Not fair.” he pouted. But Victor didn’t laugh. He eyed Tony seriously, waiting for an answer. Tony sighed as he felt his defenses slipping away.  _ Turns out I’m that easy. _

“Well, today’s number is a burner. Oh! I have this old number I don’t use anymore, but it’s active. That works.”

Victor rolled to the side, and Tony had to swallow a whine from the loss of heat. He returned with a memo pad and a pen in hand. Tony scrawled down the number then put it away. He rolled back to Victor, pressing close.

“Will you take me home tomorrow?” Tony asked mock shyly, but Victor gazed at him with so much adoration in his eyes Tony felt blindsided.

“If you wish for it.”

Tony snuggled even closer to Victor, pressing a kiss to his jaw, trying to convey his own growing feelings.

“Sure, why the hell not? JARV can drive himself back,” Tony muttered as he settled on Victor’s chest,”Now snuggle me and let me sleep.”

Victor chuckled, but obliged. They both fall asleep, smiling contently.

\-----

Tony definitely did not feel smug when Steve gaped at him, wordless as he introduced Victor to the team. Nat squinted, assessing, before settling back to the couch, petting Clint’s hair. Bruce smiled and shook his hand, congratulating them calmly.

Rhodey definitely whispered a threat to Victor’s ear. Tony had to swallow his laugh looking at Victor's expression. Thor lifted Victor into a hug, proclaiming "New Brother!" and Tony couldn't help himself anymore and burst out laughing. Clint threw a popcorn at them, muttering something about disrupting team bonding, then settled back in Nat’s lap. Overall, It was amazing. Tony even laughed when Pepper caught them kissing in front of the elevator. Tony looked at Victor fondly as he brought Pepper’s hand to his lips. _ Yep, this is the good life right here. _

**Author's Note:**

> Stargazer Lilies--> I Miss You  
Salvia --> Thinking Of You  
Tuberose-->Dangerous Pleasures


End file.
